


Corruption of a Different Kind

by marreena



Series: The McDonald Family [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus Investigates the Bureau, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, and the Character Studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: Angus tries to be as non-biased as possible when it comes to his investigation, but when the Bureau has given him so much, it becomes increasingly difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> technically in the same universe as [Through Neverwinter and to the Poissonnier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9919211/chapters/22226216) you don't necessarily have to read it to understand this but it has a bunch of the same characters and themes
> 
> also! a series dedicated to angus sorting through the bureau's sneaky stuff and dealing with own lawful good morals

It turns out it does not take long for his mother to start questioning the choices of the Bureau. 

Angus is not…surprised per se. From working within the government and being raised in the Neverwinter Court her entire life, she has a natural distrust of most, knowing that higher powers tend to be fueled with an underlying current of greed. 

Now, Angus does not believe in the slightest that the Bureau—and especially the Director!—could be fueled by greed in their quest to rid the world of the relicts. He would have never joined an organization like that! However, he does not believe it all is as innocuous as it seems. There is more going on—the Director ignores all of questions to why she isn’t more suspicious that Taako, Magnus, and Merle are immune to the relicts. _Ignores_  might be too strong of a word, more so, she redirects him when he questions it. 

_We need someone who can handle the relicts—we will deal with the implications later._

It’s not really a sound plan, but Angus had nodded, _of course, later_. 

He never, ever brought it up to Taako, but whenever they had Magic Time, he couldn’t help thinking about it. What made them special enough that they could resist the thrall? 

Angus feels like there is definitely an obvious answer to that question—that they are connected to the relics—but he really doesn’t want to think about it _like that_. And the Director redirecting his questions also makes him feel a bit uneasy that it might be true. 

For one of the first times in his short boy life, Angus really does not want to uncover the truth. 

Power is not the only thing that corrupts, especially when it comes to situations like these. 

It makes Angus queasy and suddenly wish he hadn’t asked for Taako to help him make that extra large stack of pancakes this morning. He should have offered some to Magnus who had come stumbling in after his morning work out only for Taako to quickly shush him out until he took a shower and didn’t _taint all the food with his nasty_. 

He’s been checking his communication relay more often lately. The Director doesn’t think there should be anything suspicious but she would rather be careful than careless. He knows there’s been a couple of people who defected from the Bureau before and now that they are so close to being done, she is worried that there will be more. 

Angus knows a lot of people at the Bureau—even a lot of those in the Risk Management department!—and he doesn’t believe that there is anyone who would defect, but still. 

As his father always says, once bitten, twice shy. 

It shocks him quite a bit when he makes his way to the Director’s office, report in hand detailing all of the correspondence in the base—nothing too interesting besides some indecent love notes from the communications department that Angus painstakingly read. His mother’s voice, something he could pick up anywhere, reads clearly through the shut door. 

He quickly knocks and does not wait to step into the room. His mother’s voice cuts off when she hears the crack and they make eye contact. She deflates just a bit but she’s flustered, Angus can tell. _Something_  has gotten her feather’s ruffled and the Director seems just as defiant against her. Her unwavering, steely gaze only snapping to Angus for a moment. 

“Amelia, you cannot risk warning him,” the Director presses, and there is an underlying current of desperation in her voice too, pleading. 

“He’s a child, Madame Director, and he is the Lord of Neverwinter. If I have knowledge that can help him, I must. It’s my duty as a citizen to the State,” his mother presses, and _oh_ , Angus knows what this is about.

He fidgets just a bit and glances at the door, contemplating if he should just leave. “Angus, you can stay, this conversation won’t last much longer. Amelia, I understand where you are coming from, but we cannot jeopardize our operation at Wonderland. If the two running it catch wind of what we are doing, we will lose their trail. I’m sorry but this is a sacrifice that we have to make.” 

His mother takes a shuddering breath and it panics Angus just a bit, “I understand that the relics are dangerous. I will not argue that, but if Neverwinter loses its second ruler in the past two years then I can assure you, that chaos will also be horrific.”

He glances back to the Director but she doesn’t dare break away from from his mother. “We are not a political organization. We do not work for the State. The Bureau’s job is to take care of the relics, nothing more.” 

“You have the power to potentially stop a war, and you are refusing to act on it,” her voice shakes as she speaks. 

“I… We’ll discuss this later. I have to discuss current communications with Angus,” the Director nods at him to come closer and he does. 

His mother nods without much else. She presses a kiss to his forehead before she leaves and he mumbles a small bye. 

“I’m sorry, Angus, that you had to see that,” the Director apologizes, taking a seat at her desk and gesturing for him to take the one in front of it. 

He glances at the large portrait of her before sitting down in the chair, propping his book up on the desk. “It’s fine. I understand why you made that decision. Wonderland is very dangerous and Merle, Taako, and Magnus need to be as prepared as possible for the mission. I just also understand where my mother is coming from, though. I hope you understand. I grew up in Neverwinter and it’s not always been a good place. The Sterling family has helped change that.” 

She nods and leans back in her chair, pulling out a slip of paper and a pen to scribble out a note, “I know, I know. I wish I could do it, but this is the one thing I will not bend on. I can’t, Angus, I hope you understand that and forgive me.” 

He nods and opens up his book to slip out the notes he took, “Of course I do, Ma’am!” 

With one hand, the note disappears from her hand, being automatically delivered to whoever she sent it too. Angus shifts and debates on opening up his book to the newest page, just curious at what she sent, but he restrains. To be so openly nosey would be extremely rude for many reasons. 

They cover the communications. Nothing is really out of place besides maybe a couple discrepancies between what the Accounting department has been reporting and what Fantasy Costco invoices say. He doubts it’s anything important considering that there haven’t been any discrepancies in the reporting of the imports to the base as well, just normal cutting corners that he’d expect from a big business. 

The Director smiles at him, “Thank you, Angus. How are the lessons going with Taako?” 

“Quite good! I’m level two now!” 

She laughs, “Good! Don’t be afraid to use any of the resources that the Bureau has to offer.” 

“Of course, Ma’am! I understand that this is a great opportunity for me and I am taking advantage of every part of it. Thank you.” He rocks back and forth just a bit and puts his book back into his shoulder bag. 

When he leaves her office and gets a decent ways down the hallway, he pulls out his book and quickly checks the line before shutting his book quickly, and trying not to fall into the pitfalls of a panic.

_Avi. Amelia McDonald is not to leave the Bureau. Director’s orders._

It was what’s best for Magnus, Taako, and Merle. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also hit me up @ [trustlup](http://trustlup.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you ever want to prompt me or anything!


End file.
